


The Captain's AU Repository (Oh Glob, what have I done...)

by CapMorgan55



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Parahumans Series - Wildbow, The Loud House (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55
Summary: A collection of every AU or story idea that pops into my head that I am not sure if I can give the appropriate attention to that a story deserves. I'm Already behind with my current stories as is!! Each and every one is free to use, just let me know in the comments, and give credit for the AU in the story itself. If asked, or if I just feel like it, I will release Expansion Packs for any of the AUs listed up to that point, fleshing them out a bit more or providing possible AU of an AU ideas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Tough Love/Without Him

**Author's Note:**

> This first AUs listed will be one each for The Owl House and The Loud House. I have no claim to either series, as they are the property of their respective owners and corporations.

**TOUGH LOVE**

**An Owl House AU**

The basis of this AU is my own personal take on the Siblings!AU for the Owl House fandom. Some of the information will be based on my own personal headcanons and theories, so bare with me.

THE NOCEDAS/ THE BAD GIRLS COVEN

Victoria Noceda: My name for Beta!Luz, who is the eldest of the Noceda sisters. A tough girl who takes no crap from anyone, she carries an iron bat carved with glyphs. A short temper with a strict demeanor and flippant attitude has many people label her a thug. They... aren't necessarily wrong. Growing up, she often acted as a shield to the harsher aspects of reality for her sisters, adopting a cynical worldview that has slowly been chipped at. After graduating as Valedictorian, to everyone's surprise, she wound up in the Boiling Isles by chasing Eda when she caught the Witch trying to pickpocket her. Often acts as Eda's stall manager, gopher, muscle, etc., she has amassed a large number of glyphic spells which she keeps in the form of tattoos climbing up both arms (She actually has a lot more, but hides them using an illusion glyph so Eda doesn't ask what she did to discover them... some of them were not pretty). Uses her job with Eda to avoid finding work on Earth, she has a LOT of money, mostly due to Eda paying her with whatever bills and coins Owlbert brings her without regard to how much it really is. Offered to house her sisters so they could "branch out and get some real world experience", really just an excuse to get her sibs away from the toxic environment at school. Convinced (threatened) Principal Hal to have Luz sent to stay with her for the summer. Her aggressive tendencies and willingness to use incredible violence to solve her problems has resulted in her relationship with her sisters partially atrophying, though she is unaware of it herself. Her first encounter with Boscha, in the body swap episode, is meant to illustrate this as she very clearly and deliberately tormented and ridiculed the girl for bullying Luz, refusing to let up even when Luz begged her to stop until Boscha apologized and begged for forgiveness; Luz rushing off to help bandage Boscha's nearly broken hands implies this isn't the first time she has done this, or at least something like this. Victoria has a bad temper when roused and often resorts to extreme verbal haranguing when she's cross with Luz, not knowing that this reinforces the idea that she doesn't like or care for her youngest sister, as she can't bring herself to raise a hand to her sisters. Finds Amaryllis hot and enjoys teasing her. Will answer to Victoria, Tori, or Ria, NEVER to Vic or Vicky, which will result in her threatening to break the offender's legs, THIS IS NOT A BLUFF SHE HAS DONE IT TWICE BEFORE.

Mari Noceda: My name for Pilot!Luz, the middle child. Easily the most well-behaved of her siblings, though that isn't saying much. Unlike her hyper-impulsive younger, and her super aggressive elder, Mari is calm, logical, and significantly more easy going. However, she is an absolute snoop with a very poor understanding of personal privacy, resulting in her being sent to the principal for breaking into other students' lockers, on multiple occasions. After Victoria basically dropped off the map, she became hellbent on tracker her down, resulting in her discovering the Boiling Isles and magic. As is her usual, she quickly got over whatever shock she felt and proceeded to brow beat her mom, Victoria, AND EDA to let her stay in the Isles by homeschooling (Camila doesn't know she went to the Isles, just that she wanted to move in with her sister... it hurt her more than Mari thought it would), she soon set herself to studying everything the Isles has to offer, to Eda's chagrin. While her repertoire is much smaller than Tori's, she knows quite a few spells herself, all of which she has studied to a ludicrous degree. After reading up on some of Luz's fantasy novels, she has started viewing herself as an artificer, blending magic and technology together. Is VERY GOOD FRIENDS with Vela Blight (they are dating but don't want anyone to know). Often puts down Luz's fantasies as ridiculous.

Luz Noceda: Canon cinnamon roll, sorta. Plucky, sweet, optimistic, and, oh yeah, Kinda mental. Was introduced to the Boiling Isles and Eda via Victoria picking her up and driving through a portal that opened up in Eda's living room. When she asked her sisters' to share what they know about magic with her, they both laughed and told her they would teach her how to use any spells she figured out on her own, and no more. Basically the same as canon, she is somewhat more fragile emotionally as a result of Mari's unintended putdowns, and Victoria's angry rants. She is convinced that part of the reason she didn't have friends was due to everyone being afraid of Victoria beating them silly, or Mari invading their privacy. Everything proceeds very similarly to Canon for Luz, aside from her blowing up on her sisters during the Season One finale in the form of a severe "The Reason(s) You Suck" Speech that leaves Mari speechless and Victoria in tears before running off to save Eda.

Eda: Due to taking in Victoria and Mari, she is much more in touch with her caring side earlier on than Canon, welcoming Luz easily and more willing to play the mentor role. Quickly picks up on the warning signs in the sisters' interactions but is repeatedly shut out, to her frustration and concern. After being rescued in the Finale, she finally makes the sibs hash out their issues and reach common ground.

King: Mellower than in canon due to having Mari, who considers him a fount of demonic knowledge, and Victoria, who appreciates his street wise wisdom when it peeks through his megalomania, to talk and interact with. Clings to Luz as a "new general in my Army! Rejoice, Mr. Ducky, REJOICE!!"

Hooty: ... It's Hooty. Nuff said. Hoot.

BLIGHT FAMILY

Amaryllis Blight: My name for Beta!Amity, and the eldest sibling. Ruthless, ferocious, and feral, Amaryllis always possessed the hallmarks of a problem child, bucking her parents authority at every turn, which she got away with due to her immense magical power even as a toddler. Where's green hair dye to spite her parents after they virtually disowned her. Regularly forgets any and all information that she deems useless, which includes her parents' names, resulting in her always referring to them as Mr. and Mrs. Blight at all times, even in her head. Leads the Predators, an elite section of the Emperor's Coven tasked with locating and sealing dimensional breaches, as well as purging anything that crosses through. Has a severe survival of the fittest mindset; if you don't have the strength and will to survive and succeed, you are nothing. Ironically, she hates bullies, claiming them as weaklings who tear down those with true potential for greatness, and often curses herself for being too weak to separate from Belos. Strongly admires Eda, genuinely believing her to be the greatest Witch of all time, which leads to her verbally, and sometimes physically, tearing a new one in anyone who speaks ill of her in Amaryllis' presence. The revelation that Lilith was the one who cursed Eda caused her to lose all respect for Raven-esque witch, resulting in her discarding her memory of Lilith's name. She has no respect or regard for Emira and Edric, regarding them as fools and cowards, and is genuinely incapable of telling them apart, despite the fact that they are different genders, and often needs a moment to remember who they are. Often verbally scolds Vela for being weak, with the first "kind" thing she has ever said to her since graduating was congratulating her for taking the first steps to realizing her true potential. Admires Amity's dedication to be the best, but detests her kowtowing to their parents. Has a huge crush on Victoria, but is both better at hiding it than Amity, by a mile, and severely conflicted over it, due to regarding humans as "the weakest existence on the whole of the Isles."

Vela Blight: My name for Pilot!Amity, and the Middle child of the Blight Triplets. Timid, meek, and polite to a fault, Vela is near totally lacking in confidence. Is hopelessly mediocre in every form of magic, despite her higher than average power, and regarded as a failure to the Blight name. Her parents disowned her shortly before Canon, but allow her to stay in the Manor as her siblings' attendant, even Amaryllis is better regarded than she is by the Blight parents. Is good friends with the Detention Track kids, and eagerly jumped on the bandwagon when they became multi-track students, joining Luz as an All-Tracker, which also exposed her immense talent for magic mixing, allowing her to merge different forms of Magic with ease and fluidity, offering a proposal to Bump to ease his concerns on Multi-Tracking: "As a compromise, in exchange for students studying multiple tracks, they must perform demonstrations over their comprehension of the relevant classes and principles, one for each track they teach, as well as how those tracks mix. For example, a dual tracker must perform three demonstrations, a triple tracker must perform seven, and so on! It wouldn't be easy by ANY means, but it would be both a test of ability, and dedication. If they fail to perform to the standards set by their teachers, they would be required to drop any track they have shown insufficient skill in. Of course, the choice is yours." Has a complicated relationship with Ed and Em, as while she loves them, she envies their talent, and despises their pranks, as she is often punished for them whether she had a hand or not, and often when she tried to stop them. When her trip-mates decided to prank Amity, she lividly tore into them with a brutal "The Reason You Suck" Speech before storming off in tears, resulting in Ed and Em chasing after her and leaving Amity and Luz alone in the library. During the trip to the Knee, she was still bitter, and went out of her way to be as difficult for Ed and Em as possible, only forgiving them after took on the Slitherbeast. Vela is very close to Amity, as well as the Nocedas. Vela regards Amity as a treasure and has the healthiest relationship with her out of all their siblings, instantly pegging to Amity's crush on Luz (She ships them so hard), though she doesn't call her out on it. Vela is scared of Amaryllis.

Ed and Em: Are wilder than in Canon, willing to resort to harsher pranks to meet their goals. They adore Vela, and assumed she adored them; having her verbally tear them a new one served as a massive wake-up call to how jerky they could be, and often were, provoking them to be better siblings and people all around, still tricksters though. Are jealous of Amaryllis due to her being unshackled from their parents, and are often rendered livid by her casual dismissal of them.

Amity Blight: Mostly the same, but a bit more assertive against the toxic influences in her life. Idolizes Amaryllis due to her power and freedom, and trusts Vela with the same secrets as her diary.

PARK FAMILY

Sallix Park: Name for Beta!Willow. A maverick and an agitator, she enjoys stirring up trouble for the heck of it, but only when she's the one to cause it. Adores her little sister, but insists on her fighting her own battles, and enjoys training Willow through random plant attacks. Has been secretly gaslighting Boscha, in the hopes of the brat having some kind of epiphany and cleaning up her act, not knowing that her actions were causing the triclops to develop conflicting impulses and feelings regarding Willow, as well as an unhealthy fixation.

Willow Park: Same as canon, but more assertive over her behaviors.

This isn't as complete as I would've liked, so feel free to leave a comment if you want clarification or additional information.

* * *

**WITHOUT HIM**

**A Loud House AU**

If your reading this section, I am assuming you know what the Loud House is, or at least know the gist. One of the defining characteristics of the show is how much Lincoln acts as a lynchpin for his sisters, allowing them to be themselves to the fullest without having to really worry about day to day life. So... what do you think it would be like if he... **went missing?** To clarify, the turning point of this AU is Lincoln disappearing when he's little, with the circumstances letting loose a barrage of changes to his family's lives.

THE LOUDS

Lori Loud: Was supposed to be watching Lincoln when he went missing. Severely blames herself and suffers from intense self-loathing. Has a sterner, more serious demeanor compared to her Canon self. As a result of her guilt, she suffered a severe realignment of priorities early on, and so never focused on her looks and popularity as much, gaining a reputation as a touch-as-nails gamer girl. Is good friends from the get go with Carol, who often serves as a listener when she needs to vent, and never dated Bobby, though he is interested in her, just too nervous to make the first move. The older Loud girls, minus Leni, blame her just as much, if not more, than she blames herself, and she regards the younger Loud girls coldly, originally referring to them as replacements at first before Leni basically told her to get over herself. Cares about her education and golfing only as a way to move up in the world to better her hopes of finding Lincoln.

Leni Loud: The shock and grief of losing Lincoln had a profound effect on the normally ditzy girl. As her younger siblings stopped relying on Lori, they turned to her instead, forcing her to step up and start applying herself in full. While still a space-case, it is much less exaggerated compared to Canon, and she is much more confident in her intelligence and abilities. While caring, her paranoia over losing her younger siblings like Lincoln has caused her to develop some smothering and Mother Hen tendencies.

Luna Loud: Clung to her classical music as a way of remembering Lincoln. While she still loves Rock and Roll, she is significantly more prim and proper, and severely conceals her interest in the harsher genre. She is highly passive aggressive with Lori.

Luan Loud: While still a lover of laughter and fun, the loss of Lincoln rendered her somber and joyless. The only time she regains her zest for life and passion is when practicing her routines or gets on stage. Due to her gloomier demeanor, she never developed an attraction towards Benny, nor received any, though they are on good terms. Is pretty good friends with Maggie, due to their similar gloom, though Maggie often feels guilty over her behavior as compared to Luan, who has an actual reason while she feels the way she does.

Lynn Loud Jr.: Had just discovered a four leaf clover and informed of its significance, when she learned Lincoln had gone missing. The revelation broke any faith she had in Luck, and rendered her bitter and cynical. Uses sports as an outlet for her aggression. Lucy is scared of her.

I have more, but I think I'll leave it here for now. Enjoy, everyone!


	2. Black Clover/Owl House Cross Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My little take on what it would be like if the characters of The Owl House were part of the Black Clover universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own neither the Owl House, or Black Clover, both are the sole property of their respective owners and I hold no claim to them in any way, shape, or form.

Hello Everyone, CapMorgan55 here with another Idea that anyone can use. Note: for this idea to work you should at least have a basic understanding of the premise of the respective series, which in this case are The Owl House and Black Clover! Here we GO!!!

Clovers and Owls!: The premise, the cast of the Owl House exists within the world of Black Clover. Bonesborough is a refuge hidden within the outskirts of the Clover Kingdom, populated by one of the two groups of descendants and survivors of the Elf Tribe massacre and runaways from the Forest of Witches, its inhabitants are gifted with incredibly powerful, and incredibly unusual forms of magic. Near totally self-sufficient, the residents of Bonesborough are a complete unknown to all but the highest levels of the Magic Knights, (technically, the actual king is supposed to know as well, but he is so incompetent that he never learned.) the nature of the residents being elves is unknown, all that is known is that they are the reclusive descendants of Witches and are wary of outsiders.  
  
Amity: In this story, the inhabitants of Bonesborough include the Blight family, which boasts a proud lineage as descendants of Licht the Sword Mage. Unfortunately, the Blight parents don't exactly live up to their heritage, being isolationist paranoiacs. At an early age, they, along with one other family, experimented on Amity in the hopes of creating the "Ultimate Elf Mage" as a deterrent in the event of another conflict between Humans and Elves occurring. Due to Amity baring a lack of identifying marks to prove the experiments occurred, along with the Blights' influence with Bonesborough, they managed to escape punishment, though not unscathed, as they lost a large amount of prestige. While Amity bares no memory of the experiments, she is plagued by chronic pains, fortunately non-debilitating, and is fully aware of what her parents were accused of doing, which she completely believes they are capable of. The experiments linked Amity, as well as the other test subject, to the same reincarnation spell as the old Elf Tribe, granting her an immense boost to her already massive reserves of magic, but the modifications to her being resulted in Amity being ostracized as an "unnatural child" and a profound sense of loneliness.  
  
Amity wields Catalyst Magic, allowing her to borrow the magical abilities of others in exchange for having none inherent to herself. Amity's variant allows her to wield all her available elements simultaneously, blending them together into incredibly complex workings that even seasoned veterans find impressive. The alterations done to her body have resulted in Amity gaining the ability to store and feed shards of others magic, granting her access to magical elements she would otherwise be without due to not having an appropriate mage on hand, however, she must be careful not to fully expend her shards or she will use them up and lose access to the magic they contained. Another alteration has made it so she can store and wield Anti Magic, but use of it prevents her from using any other form of magic and causes her pain, as it damages her body from within. One of Amity's greatest strengths is her innate affinity for mana, allowing her to detect and record the flow of it perfectly at all times, something she possessed even before she was altered, and may have contributed to her parents selecting her for the experimentation process; her senses are so fine that Asta, someone born without mana and is thus a void in the senses of other Mages, is perfectly detectable to her, as she can feel the ambient mana of her environment flow around him and his own lack of inherent mana.

Luz: In this story, Camila, along with an infant Luz, were on the run, attempting to avoid those seeking to exploit Camila's powerful Healing Magic, with their trek eventually leading them to Bonesborough. Upon reaching the isolated town, Camila managed to plead her case and set up residence for herself and Luz. Growing up as the sole full human in a village populated by Elf-Witch hybrids, Luz experienced isolation from others early on, though she some how always managed to keep a cheerful grin on her face, even when it was just to hide the pain inside. While very similar to her Canon self, Luz is a bit more thoughtful and level-headed in this AU, with the nature of her abilities necessitating her thinking things through before she actually does them. A passionate ray of sunshine, Luz always attempts to look on the bright side of a situation, with a natural flair and charisma that allows her to sway all but her most staunch adversaries. Luz's magical abilities are considered truly unique, as the composition of her mana is technically on the level of members of Royalty, yet its unusual nature presents difficulties for others to sense her true power, with only elves and certain members of royalty being able to truly gauge her magical power, with anyone else getting a reading no different than the average peasant. Luz's magic is known (in homage to her original series) as Wild Magic. Wild Magic, in this setting, is the fundamental magic of nature itself, the use of which causes Luz to literally merge with the magic and mana around her. Due to the current risk of losing herself in the mana, Luz often restricts herself to lower-level feats, creating the illusion that her magic is merely a form of environmental manipulation. Luz is desperate to learn more about humanity and the outside world, so when a chance to join the magic knights to gain intel was offered, she jumped at the chance.

Boscha: Boscha's parents were part of the same group as Amity's, with Boscha serving as the prototype for their experiments. I'll spare you the gory details, but to test the feasibility of tapping into reincarnation magic-based forms of empowerment, Boscha's soul was forcefully extracted from her body and shoved back in through a reincarnation spell, known as Evil Eye. Boscha is far faster, stronger, and more aggressive than nearly any other mage her age. Due to the extant of the experiments conducted on her, Boscha's Evil Eye is always open, warping her mind into a near-feral state, and her original flame magic became corrupted into Demon Flame magic, a form of magical fire that can devour other forms of mana, and even the soul itself. Because she had so many more noticeable signs of alteration, Boscha's parents were unable to escape justice for what was done to her, leading to their exile into the Grand Magic Zone outside the Clover Kingdom. Like Amity, Boscha was heavily ostracized due to her altered state, but whereas Amity grew despondent, Boscha grew angry and bitter. Boscha has a horrible temper, and craves violence to a degree that frightens even herself, yet despite her flaws, Boscha is unwaveringly loyal to those she cares about, with Amity and surprisingly Luz counted among that number, and surprisingly friendly to those she isn't against and even to those she technically is! Boscha is incredibly proud of her skills, and any slight as to her strength and ability will near always result in violent retaliation. Boscha wields the power of Manticore, an artificial Fire Spirit created through the same experiments that resulted in her current state. Unlike other spirits, Manticore is nearly mindless, only showing any form of intellect and personality when called upon in a fight, and even then only in the loosest of senses.

(Will post the rest tomorrow, as my eyes are getting kinda heavy. Let me know what you all think so far.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to like or comment at your leisure.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, questions, or requests are appreciated and will be answered. PEACE!! (Internal Scream of Regret)


End file.
